so, there's this guy
by i see the spark
Summary: It starts out simple. One touch, and a spark shot through her. It sounds absolutely like a bowl of melted cheese but, that's really how it all started. Austin/Ally. Auslly. AU.
1. chapter one – it starts like this

_so, there's this guy_

**chapter one – **it starts like this

* * *

**Summary: **It starts out simple. _One touch, and a spark shot through her._ It sounds absolutely like a bowl of melted cheese but, that's really how it all started. Austin/Ally. Auslly. AU.

**Prompt: **I'm not going to say my prompt. It's a little too personal. But a mix of songs I've been listening to has also inspired me (specially _Begin Again_ by Taylor Swift), and the quote, "Because you saw me when I was invisible" from _The Princess Diaries_ :)

**A/N:** I was, um, confused in where I was going to post this. It was either A&A as Auslly, or in the NG archive as a Ness fanfiction. I even thought of posting this on livejournal or wattpad in a story that's not a fanfiction, just a story in general. I don't know if this is going to stay here, but I just thought that Austin and Ally's characters actually fit the storyline the best but, if I'm not satisfied I'll move it to somewhere I feel will best suit my liking. Anyway, enjoy! Read and review, and please, if you want this to stay here, don't be afraid to tell me, I may think about it :) Also, forewarning, music will play only a slight tinge within the storyline – it's not going to be a major deal. And, Ally's POV but not first person POV if you get what I mean?

**Disclaimer: **Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the girl that owns this show? Of course, it's not me.

* * *

She **was** attracted to him. She could not deny it, at all. Like, he was attractive – blonde hair, brown eyes, washboard abs and sun kissed pale skin with that slight of red. And **he was** (sort of) part of the popular crowd – god sakes, he plays soccer and girls like to flock over his every step. It would be a lie to say that, she's _not_ attracted to him, at all. But, to feel something even more, now that – that's a surprise.

He just moved to La'Salle from his glorious days back at the rival school La'Ville, and he's already caught the eyes – not to mention, _the hearts_ – of everybody else residing in La'Salle Private High. And as gentleman as he is (or so she thinks), he's already on par with sir Dallas McKendry for being the class clown, and under every teacher's hit list.

She's not supposed to fall, let alone _like_, his type of guy. She's the nerd, the good girl, the quiet weirdo who should be into the guy who likes the stuff she likes – like that glasses wearing transfer student from Australia who has a killer accent (not to mention, a killer smile) in her History class. Not that mischievous joker who likes to slack his work – she knows he's smart, because he is; he came from La'Ville Grammar High for goodness gracious, that's got to count for something! – and goes around making faces behind teachers' backs. Nope, that is not how the universe should work.

Call her crazy, but she's thinking of a having a word with the guy up there who dared, or even thought of, ever letting this happen.

But then, he has a nice side that just – catches her. He's got this heart melting taste in music where he tweets about lovely song lyrics, and he's got that sweet side that holds doors open for her, and says "hi" to her at the school hallways. He noticed her. And it's his fault because she's a sap who falls for every guy who gives her the slightest bit of attention.

Honestly, she was fine pining over the Australian kid – who, to be quite honest, was too busy being shy and burying his head over all his tens and millions amount of school work to actually notice her (or any girl, for that matter of fact) – because **she knew** that nothing was ever going to happen, and she was not expecting anything from this crazy stalker-ish crush. But then he came along and changed everything; that _damn life ruiner_.

He had to go be nice to her, and smile at her, and say "hi" to her, and notice her, and just damn, damn, damn ruin everything. It's not fair. It really is not.

~ ღ ~

It starts out simple. One touch, and a spark shot through her. It sounds absolutely like a bowl of melted cheese but, that's really how it all started.

Being an attractive guy – and her being a hormonal seventeen year old girl who has not even been the slightest bit close to her first kiss – she couldn't help but notice him. Truthfully, she noticed every other attractive guy within a ten mile radius. She always saw them, right there, at the corner of her eye. But, after this one particular incident – it's different. She became, more aware of him; _just him_.

It's stupid really. It just is. Because, it was a simple gesture (though, completely unusual and odd) but it sure made her feel those ever so cliché shocks of excited electricity and overwhelming butterflies. Since then, things had not been the same – she could **never** look at him the same, **ever** again.

It's like this. She was on her way to History class, chatting away to her one and only close friend in homeroom who shared that same History class – Dez Fisher was his name, and he (for the lack of a better word), was quite an interesting boy – when it happened. In the midst of their small expedition – it's always an expedition with Dez , he likes to insist – towards Mrs. Somers classroom, she lost sight of Dez, feeling herself drowning as the hallway filled itself with students dashing off to their afternoon classes.

Now, she's short, Dez is tall, and there's about ten million rushing students wreaking havoc within the small school hallway – you do the math. It was impossible for her to breathe, let alone move, within the crowd, and she was being pushed around like crazy. And in came him and his "crew" with the tall guys and their windswept hair and stupid strut, completely pushing her out of their way.

Closed eyes, she curses with a soft "ow" as she backed herself up against one of the lockers. With a sigh and a small frown, her eyes flutter open whilst she tries to straighten herself up. Never did she expect in her whole entire to come face with those lovely swirls of golden brown and olive orbs.

"Hey." He mutters, his tantalizing gaze focused down on her.

"I'm..um..." She stutters, not knowing at all what she really intended to say.

And like, in that classy "I'm falling in love" slow motion kind of thing (the one the whole Hollywood world is so famous for), he slowly brought his hand up to the top of her head, and petted her; he seriously petted her. And he was staring right into her eyes as he did this too! In normal circumstances, this really would've freaked her out, and she'd be running away, tripping everywhere with a crimson flooded face by now. But, nope – she stood her ground, stayed there, and let him pet her.

"Sorry, girl." He says after what seems like a decade later. And that's it – that's when it happened, and that's when she felt it.

He left, seconds later, with his popular crowd, dominating the hallways with every step he took. And there she was, left dumbfounded and slightly staring after him, with rosy cheeks. It seems like everyone else was too busy minding their own business, trying to catch up to their classes, to even pay the littlest bit of attention to what just happened. Or, maybe, it just meant something to her, not necessarily to the rest of the world.

"Oh my." She breathes deeply, the back of her hand softly touching her burning forehead as she fell back against the locker. "Oh my, my, my."

~ ღ ~

So, now you see where her problem lies. It was one meaningless moment. And here she was, listening to love songs, spacing out and fantasizing about her and him dancing across balls and kissing under the rain. It's stupid, and sappy, and exactly what she has been trying to stop herself from doing for the past year after a certain incident with _he who shall not be named_. She's been through it, and she's done that – all of it. She doesn't need to go through it again, nope.

But there's a little nagging voice inside her head that keeps on saying, hey, maybe it's different this time. Maybe, this will work out. Maybe what he did actually _meant something_. But, she could not allow herself to think such foolish and childish thoughts. They'll only hurt her.

But she's a strange one – sort of like a masochist. When it hurts, she thinks it's okay, because she's used to it. She's done it so many times, it feels foreign to not be at the receiving end of the tricks and the stupid traps falling in love sets up for her. Maybe, that's what she's meant to do – be the easy girl all the boys can get, because she's too busy looking for the authentic kind of love, that she's willing to try everything just to get there. Is it her fault she doesn't want to end up like her parents?

Speaking of which, there they go again, yelling at each other, and fighting with every little bit of their selves, trying to force some crazy, silly relationship that they know will never work.

"You're talking to him again!" She can hear her father down below, his accusing voice tainted with feelings of pure betrayal.

"And so what if I am? Have I no right?" Her mom counters, clearly frustrated.

"No. Because he's _the other guy_. The one you would've married, had I not come along at the wrong time!" And there he goes again, same old, same old.

"Oh ho. That's how low you think of me?!" She screams at him, for what seems like the ten millionth time this month. "You know what, I can't keep having this same fight, same conversation over and over again with you. When will you open your narrow mind and realize that there's nothing wrong with old friends talking!"

"Old friends my fucking ass! You have a history with this guy! Tell me why I should not be worried?!" His voice fades further down the hall, until a hard slam of a door resonates through the whole room. That's when she knows, that's all she's going to hear out of their little squabble.

But it's okay. She knows how it'll go. They'll fight for the rest of the night, 'til the dawn breaks, and they'll pretend she doesn't know like she'll pretend she didn't hear a thing. And the morning after, they'll go on with their lives with unsolved problems, acting as if everything in the world is **fine**.

Hugging her bear close to her chest, she buries her head down on it's soft fluff. Breathing hard, her hold on the bear tightens as thoughts flooded her mind. Thoughts of everything – that boy, her parents, the stress of school, the longing for close friends she wishes she could count on, and that boy again. The lull of her electric fan drives her to a deep slumber where everything is going to be okay – completely unaware of everything that is to come.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope y'all like that! I have not much to say. I've been wanting to write this for a while, I just didn't have the motivation, nor the time to get on with it. However, I'm glad I got it done. About my other fanfictions, I know I'm guilty as charged for never updating them but you have to understand, I have a little bit of a writer's block for the next chapters of _27 Dresses _and _The Hurricane_ but, I swear I will work on them, just give me a little time. And about _26_, I did say it will take me forever to get on with it. I have some unfinished chapters for these fanfictions so I have started them, it's just continuing on with them is all. I know the plot, I just, I'm finding it a little hard to get it together for the chapters to lead to the climax of the fanfictions. Anyway, I hope y'all review :) I had a little trouble finding a suitable title and summary for this one, so, please bear with me on this. The summary is sort of like a continuation for the title, if you get.


	2. chapter two – one, two, three

_so, there's this guy_

**chapter two **– one, two, three

* * *

**Summary: **It starts out simple. _One touch, and a spark shot through her_. It sounds absolutely like a bowl of melted cheese but, that's really how it all started. Austin/Ally. Auslly. AU.

**Prompt: **I'm not going to say my prompt. It's a little too personal. But a mix of songs I've been listening to has also inspired me (specially _Begin Again _by Taylor Swift ), and the quote, "Because you saw me when I was invisible" from _The Princess Diaries _:)

**A/N: **Well, this is slightly different. I did some parts at school where I was like a writing machine just oozing out of motivation, and then the other half at home where I just…wrote. I decided to keep it here. I almost moved it to New Girl but I got too lazy and plus, Austin and Ally are perfect for this fanfiction. I really wouldn't change it now. Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. School kind of got to me.

**Disclaimer: **Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the girl that owns this show? Of course, it's not me.

* * *

Austin Moon was the kind of guy that had so much charismatic effect on everyone around him. One smile, and the rest of the world would just fall over to his feet. And the way that he looked at people, it made them feel so important, yet so unworthy – unworthy of such Godly presence. The special thing about him is, despite his bad boy front that teachers are always so quick to judge, he **was** nice. No – he was more than nice; _he was a gentleman_.

Quick and prim with his good manners for opening doors when girls walk by, and greeting hello to everyone he meets down the hallways – despite the low ranking status they may have held in the school's artificial hierarchy – he was also so sweet, and just so damn polite, it could melt anyone. Specially **her** – her as in, Ally the-dork-who-eats-her-hair-when-faced-with-the-world's-littlest-problem Dawson.

But, like every bad boy tell tale story that can be encountered in every book, every televised drama series, every cliché spray of Hollywood filmography, there's still that mystery that lurks within his very shadow. There's a guy, behind the friendly exterior, and mischievous ploys, that not a lot of people has ever had the chance to, _know of_.

Maybe La'Ville girls would have so much more to say about him – about who he really is. After all, they have known him five years longer than she ever will. She's got two years with him, and that is it. It makes her wonder, what really is the point of it all – you know, falling in love with **that** guy.

But, before we wallow ourselves into detail, let's discuss the standard error to this equation.

Austin Moon is _perfect_. Perfect in her eyes, perfect in the eyes of everyone else. And then there she is, nerdy little Allyson Dawson who's too caught up in her world of fantasies and happy endings to even pay the slightest bit of attention to reality. And she's also some weird bookworm type nerd who likes to keep on top of her school work, trying to pass it off that she really doesn't need help, and that she can do the work on her own (thank you very much!) without the help of anyone else from her class.

Why would a guy, like Austin Moon, ever pay attention to a girl, like her? No boy, _no person_, has ever taken time off their day to notice her. So why did he do it? Well, that's the question that likes to play itself over and over again, like some sort of a broken recorder, right there in her mind.

Let's go back to _the incident_ that was so damn simple, and little, it shouldn't even mean a thing – yet, it does. Because it's _Austin Moon_ we're talking about here. He's the cool guy, with the laid back nature, who every teacher hates, but probably passes his class with the minimal amount of revision. And she's Ally Dawson, the girl nobody notices, nobody even cares about, because she's too shy, and not even close enough to being cool enough, for the attention of everyone else. Is it her fault she's so goddamn confused?

The answer is no.

Now, _the incident_, the first of many (as we are going to call him out on, later on) was just her minding her own business, getting her Computer Studies work done, not giving one care about everyone else around her (except for the occasional glances his way, of course). And then, there's him, just suddenly _talking to her_.

He talked to her. First one to start the conversation, without her having to tug at him because he was either blocking her locker, or her way, or she needed to ask him which teacher they had next. Granted, he started off the conversation based on the _ridiculous _amount of work she did for Miss Cromwell (really, eight pages compared to his like, five), but he never stopped after that. Which is strange because, they **always** stop after that.

And then he's looking at her with those stupid brown eyes that she could swear is so deep, if she stares long enough, she might just drown in them. And the tonic of his voice that could literally render her immobile – _hot fucking damn_. Her entire body is sitting stiff right in front of him, and there he goes, talking away, as if it's the most casual thing in the world.

"Hey Ally." He says above a whisper because, Miss Cromwell is looking their way, and he doesn't need another teacher shitting on him for being so talkative in class. "You did Computer Studies last year too, right?"

"Um, yeah." She shyly replies, turning to him and his _oh so charming_ smile.

"Same here." He grins, one that really struck her to the heart, and literally just stopped her from being coherent. "Our teacher last year, he taught us all the wrong things so, midway through the school year, he had to teach us a year's worth of work in six months. I got a C in the final test so I suppose it's not too bad."

"Oh—kay." Was all she managed to say, with him staring at her like**that**. What else can she do – the guy leaves her absolutely tongue tied.

Miss decides to cockblock then to speak up to the class about today's work, which – in all honesty – left Ally slightly (highly) disappointed. Because in her mind she thought, well, the moment's over, that's them done talking for the rest of the year.

Boy, how wrong was she.

Even though the whole class carried on with a school project that required them to be split into groups – and no, she was not in Austin's group, because Austin was paired up with the Australian kid, and little Miss Mermaid Kira – she still couldn't get out of her mind their small interaction. Because this guy, Austin fucking Moon, is **the**popular guy, that knows everyone, and is friends with everyone. Out of everyone in the class, why would he even talk to **her**? The whole thought of it is _preposterous_.

But, it's a little sad to say the class ended with no interaction between them, whatsoever. So she's packing up her bags because it's finally home time – and let's face it, she's a little more than depressed, and still kind of shocked – and trudging her way out of the classroom. And then, _it happened_.

"Hey, Ally!" He calls her over, voice all husky and smooth.

Turning around, her face is completely flushed red, and her eyes are shakily staring up at his laid back, easy going form.

"Yes?" She speaks breathlessly, eyes all dilated.

"Your bag's open." He informs her, coming closer from behind her, gently patting her shoulder. As she was about to pull the bag from behind her, he stops her with an easy smile, and a hand on her wrist, before speaking up. "Here, I'll get that for you."

And he closes her bag for her. He _fucking_ closes her bag for her. And it's leaving her with her heartbeat racing, and little puffs of air struggling to breathe out of her mouth. The touch he had, the shocks of stupid, _stupid_ sparks, it's all so damn surreal. And it happened so quick, she almost wonders whether it really happened, or not.

One second he's behind her, closing her bag, and the next he's gone, trying to catch up with his friends. And it almost seems like, that little waver of that one moment was something, of an illusion.

Cheeks burning, heart haphazardly beating, she's looking to his back wondering, **what the fuck** just happened here.

~ ღ ~

That little incident was **the** catalyst of a barrage more after. It's like that one moment, ignited the flame to their ever growing friendship. And it's weird to think that her, invisible dork Ally Dawson, could so much as become friends with **the**Austin Moon. It all seemed so impossible.

But, it's not like she expected anything (okay, maybe a little bit) more after that small interaction. She could almost swear that right after that, they'd just go back to being complete strangers who don't even smile at each other when passing by the hallways. She thought he'd forget, she thought he'd never take another look at her again. But, he proved her wrong.

It's not just the smiles he gives her when she passes by him, or the "Hey Ally" he hollers out when they're in the same classroom. Nope, it's not just that. It's the way he comes up to her every other random time, and starts a pointless conversation that can be about absolutely anything. It's how he treats her like a fellow schoolmate, or classmate, and not some invisible chick at the back of their classroom. It's the way he waits for her when she's way behind everybody else, just so he can hold open the door for her, and how he sometimes skips chances to talk to his _popular_ friends just so he can talk to her.

Something about how he treated her, made her feel human. Not an outcast, not the wallflower looking back on everyone, but just a regular, normal, teenager like him, and everybody else residing in La'Salle.

Maybe it's because, he's a genuinely friendly guy – he attracts people like moths to light. And everything he says to her comes out naturally. Nothing is forced, and you know he really wants to talk to you because his eyes laugh, and the smile he has on doesn't waver one bit. And when he's talking to her, it's casual, and nothing she says can make it awkward – despite the fact that she literally **is** one of the most socially awkward people out there.

It's like that one time, down at the cafeteria. She's busy getting herself hot chocolate, and he's just suddenly there, coming up from behind her, and striking up a conversation.

"Hey Ally!" He greets her cheerfully, picking up food from the various selection displayed before them. "I'm guessing you got yourself sent home a letter."

"Um, excuse me?" She coughs out nervously, eyes staring down on her cup of hot chocolate. And he laughs, head thrown back, and voice all breathless, making her feel a little weak in the knees, and slightly lightheaded.

"You know, they're sending out letters to everyone who's been misbehaving this term." He winks playfully at her and she prays to dear god he doesn't see her blush. "I'm sure you got one."

"Oh." Was all she could manage to choke out, before turning to face away from him, not risking another chance for him to see her so flushed.

"You probably did, you know, because you're crazy and all." His tone isn't mocking at all. It's more like a gentle call that plays a little like a joke. And it's quite endearing, actually, rather than insulting.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Awkwardly trying to smile at him, she backs up a bit and almost trips and fall. But he's quick to catch her wrist and steady her, looking down at her with golden whiskey eyes. "Did—did you?"

"Yeah." Smiling at her, he nods before stepping aside to pay for his food. She's still standing there, red tinted cheeks, and the dizzying feel of the room spinning.

He's in line paying for his food, and she's left to stare at his back, wondering how she ever got so lucky to be in the presence of one such Austin Moon. His glow is so warm, and whilst he talks away to the cafeteria lady, and his friends all swarming behind him, there's that light twinkle in his eye – as if, he's really the happiest guy on earth right now. And it catches her – like it always does.

"Move it." A gruff voice speaks from behind her, before shouldering his way to the growing crowd that surrounded Austin. She almost drops her cup, if not for her tight grip on it, and her quick side stepping reflex.

"Hey Trent, over here!" Austin calls out eagerly to said guy, and Ally is left to roll her eyes as she pays for her hot chocolate.

"He's a lovely boy, that Austin Moon." The cafeteria lady chuckles, punching in numbers into the cash register. "Always the type to catch everybody's attention."

"Yeah." Nodding her head, a contented little smile by her lips, and she's set to go, staring after Austin and his friends.

~ ღ ~

If Ally could name one thing she hated about Austin, it would be this.

"Kira, give that back." His voice booms across the computer room, and it echoes through and through Ally's ears.

"Stop it Austin." A playful giggle answers him back, the girl batting his hand away as she flicks her long ebony hair behind her. "It's mine so go fuck off and disturb someone else."

"But I just need to finish off what I was typing!" He's whining, and Ally would call him out on that for being so cute, if he wasn't too busy flirting away with Kira the beautiful mermaid with her mermaid-like hair, and puppy dog eyes, and pouty lips and perfect everything.

"Fat chance Blondie." Kira snickers, and his continuous whining fades out into nothing as Ally plugs in her earphones, listening to a little bit of John Mayer.

You see, Austin Moon may be a gentleman, and he _does_ know how to treat and respect girls. But he was also known in school – both La'Salle and La'Ville, mind you – as one of the biggest flirts in the history of biggest flirts. He was the touchy-feely kind of guy who, would stick his nose into all the attractive girls' lives, and literally nail himself there until he's satisfied. And it _frustrates_ her.

The worst part of it all is, he's the guy who's friends with everyone, and _that _complicates things – because she can never tell whether he's got something going on with the girl, or they're just **that** close.

Frowning away, and listening to John Mayer as he sings about bad boys breaking good girls' hearts – which she finds highly relevant, and completely ironic, by the way – she slams on the keys of her keyboard, almost losing sight of what the fuck she's actually supposed to be typing right now.

"Don't forget, today is your last chance to print this part of your portfolio. So either print it now, or fail because you're all juniors now and it's time for you lot to take this deadline thing seriously." Mr. Kent calls out to everyone in the classroom, receiving long moans and loud groans from his students. "And don't forget, your charts should be inside the spreadsheet, and not on a separate sheet."

"Sir, I need a little help here." Austin calls out, and despite the blasting change of songs – from John Mayer to the loud track of Undercover Martyn by Two Door Cinema Club, she kind of prides herself in her taste in music – she can still hear him. And she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in him.

"You're smart. You can figure it out." She whispers to herself, staring straight at the computer monitor. "I wish he didn't downgrade himself so much."

"Can you help me with mine too, sir?" Kira pleas at Mr. Kent and Ally can almost feel herself smirk because hey, Kira's definitely clueless and Ally is proud to say she's smart enough to get through the work on her own.

"Maybe Austin here can show you." Mr. Kent suggests and Ally's jaw drops. Okay, not exactly what she was hoping for.

"Naw, I need to print mine off." Austin shrugs, a smug grin directed at Kira as the black-haired girl begun her protests. Mouthing a little "thank you" to god (mostly to herself), Ally went back with her work, with one earphone in, and the other out (no, not to eavesdrop on Austin, pft, why would she).

The class dragged on with people coming and going, passing by her to print off their stuff. She's been through almost her entire playlist and not one interaction between her and Austin had occurred. And really, she should've seen it coming but, her desperate hope kept leading her on and disappointing her. Why the fuck is she such a _bloody_ sap.

Printing off the last of his work was Austin, and Ally had resorted to plugging in both earphones just so she can sulk whilst listening to sad, depressing music. She never really expected anything anymore because let's face it – Austin never ever comes up to her as long as there's another pretty girl in sight. And that's the hard cold truth, and—

There's suddenly a muffled voice calling her name, and a gentle tap to her shoulder. Surprised, she abruptly turns around, only to end up once again staring into those familiar brown eyes. She didn't plan it, but her left earphone fell and she could finally hear what he was going on about.

"And I didn't get this part. Did you?" He asks her, a hand leaning down on the back of her chair. And it almost seems too casual for comfort.

"I—I—I don't get it either." Ally stutters out, her shaking hand holding the mouse.

"He's like the worst teacher ever." Shaking his head, he grunts, leaning back against her table. "I can't understand a thing he says and my head is just fried."

"Ye—yeah." Breathing out hard, Ally tries to calm herself whilst trying to stay coherent as she speaks to him.

"I need to get out of here; take a walk or something, I don't know." He stands up properly, and breathes all the stress out, before looking down on Ally once again. "He can't teach, at all."

And then he leaves with a chuckle. A _fucking_ chuckle. And he's back once again to his seat beside Kira. But he's not talking to her, no – instead, he's working away. And Ally still feels a little of the aftermath, what with her racing heart and shaking nerves, and that sly little chuckle of his stuck in her mind.

She never saw it coming but, in just that moment, she felt that much more part of this crazy high school world that she's long ago excluded herself from. And for the first time, it felt different – a good different.

* * *

**A/N:** I was being sly when I wrote this down in school like, it was free period and instead of doing school work, I had to let out all the pent up writing motivation I had. I was so pumped to write for this again, specially after rereading the first chapter and I feel like I finally found my style, like my kind of writing. And it's exciting me. Also, I know it's slow, and the interactions between Austin and Ally are small and kind of small sappy sort of that kind of interaction. And Ally sounds extremely dumb falling over those little things. But it will get better and we will definitely get to the point where it's not just small interactions and blah. I'm just trying to stick this as close and true to reality (cough cough) as I possibly can so I'm building up Ally's crush into something more until she's finally at the tip of the ice berg. And I'm also trying to emphasize the insecurity of a dork crushing on one of the most popular guys ever – I know, it's overdone and cliché but I'm taking my own spin to it. Also, I'm going to dwell later on a little more into Austin's personality and the kind of guy he actually stands for – whether he's really a _good_ guy or if there's a side to him that Ally will find is a surprise. He may be troubled, idk. Here's a hint to the next chapter though, because I can't help myself, the title is, _the good, the bad and the rumors_. Stay tuned! Dun, dun, dun! I was going to give away the title for the fourth chapter but I didn't want to jinx myself. I apologize in advance for however long it may take me to update again. Please review though, I love hearing all your opinions and criticism! :) PS - Our internet is out so I had to upload this on my friend's house.


End file.
